


低温烫伤

by friedpluto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedpluto/pseuds/friedpluto
Summary: 董思成的手上近乎施暴，表情却一如既往地温和，这使肖德俊感到一阵矛盾的悸动。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 13





	低温烫伤

轮到肖德俊扔垃圾，捻起垃圾袋两角打结的时候看到一堆白色纸团堪堪压在饮料盒和泡面桶下面。寝室抽签决定值日分配，肖德俊运气好，不常做这工作。  
垃圾袋进了大塑料桶，念头却没有能够扔进去，不自觉地，他开始推理那堆纸团的归属。昨天早起垃圾桶是空的，他催黄旭熙去倒了。昨晚发生的事吗？四个人的寝室，刘扬扬前两天回家住，黄旭熙十点半钟呼噜声就吵得他脑袋疼了，所以……  
肖德俊回寝室的时候寝室里躺着三个人，两个睡着，醒着的是董思成，手机屏幽幽亮着，轻声跟肖俊打了个招呼。肖德俊胡乱应了声，躺到床上去。过一会他踢了踢上铺的床板，董思成“嗯”了一声。  
哦，没事……肖德俊说，就是想看看你睡了没有。  
我马上。董思成说，你也早点睡吧。

课桌与课桌之间的过道很窄，董思成闪在一边示意让他先过。他走过去的时候董思成的呼吸就洒在他头上，有点热，又有点湿润地。然后董思成轻轻地“嗯”了一声，胸膛振动。他那时知道董思成的声音可以很低。  
董思成是二年级才搬进他们寝室的。他过来的那天肖德俊打水把自己手给烫了，赶紧找了小药箱抹药包扎，董思成说我来帮你吧。董思成的手细细长长，又有点凉意，一双柔和的手，动作却意外地很重，肖德俊吃痛地缩了一下。  
董思成一愣，抱歉。他说。  
他试着放轻力道，手上的动作却仍然因为笨拙而粗糙。他不是常做这种事的人，肖德俊只好忍耐下来。董思成的手上近乎施暴，表情却一如既往地温和，这使肖德俊感到一阵矛盾的悸动。  
董思成是特长生，靠特长考进来，将来也要靠特长考出去的。肖德俊知道排练室，玻璃落地窗，木质把杆，胶皮地面，整面墙都是大镜子。董思成跳中国舞，肌肉流畅优美，练功服把他身体线条勾勒得一清二楚。镜子里一个董思成，镜子外面又是一个董思成，董思成看着镜子里的自己调整动作，好像古希腊神话里困在水边的少年。  
肖德俊是偷偷溜过去的，刘扬扬知道了以后打趣他，原来你这样的人也喜欢看漂亮女孩子！他低着头笑笑，不讲话了。  
后来有一次董思成透过落地窗看到了他，排练结束以后就那么穿着练功服走过来。谢谢你来看我。他说。  
不，不是的，肖德俊说，我是来看……他在董思成身后忙碌的男生女生里紧急搜索，报出一个不甚熟悉的人名。董思成笑笑，嗯，他说，我知道了。肖德俊被他盯得闹了个大红脸。  
后来就不去了。  
跳中国舞的董思成脊背挺得很直。刚开学，董思成坐肖德俊前面，校服棉布料下面的肩膀薄薄的，后背也薄薄的。按学号排座位，身高却没有考虑到，他拍拍董思成的肩，骨骼的触感。董思成回过头，戴着副眼镜，一张眉清目秀的脸。  
那个，我有点看不见黑板。  
哦哦，抱歉。董思成把腰稍微弯下去，手撑脸，让出五行公式的空间。

直的背脊，温柔的脸，细长的手。  
他突兀地想，还有一堆白色的纸团。

肖德俊陷入一片混沌的梦里。寝室的床，白色的被单，乱七八糟的董思成，汗湿的几缕头发贴在额头上。怎么会有人连射精的表情也好看。  
董思成抬眼，肖德俊下意识逃开，但已经晚了，董思成不是猎物，他是猎手。网已经铺好了。  
那双细长的手放在肖德俊的性器上，温柔的眼睛直勾勾看着他。肖德俊像泡在温水里，一浮一沉的，渐渐溺下去，黑暗也涌过来，官能的快感封闭了除此之外的一切知觉，只想要寻求满足了。  
他忽然想起董思成给他上药的那天，董思成的表情与此刻几乎无异，而手底下也是如出一辙地在施暴。  
快感一波一波冲击脑海，他意识到自己的表情已经不受控制。让他在董思成面前露出射精的表情，这近乎处刑。肖德俊把头埋到董思成胸前。  
——抬起头。命令般的语气，而肖德俊不得不遵从。他仰起脸，视线被泪水朦胧了，董思成的脸也看不真切，什么都像在水里，或是只有他一个人在水里，从水底往上看。水不能挡住什么，水封印他自己。  
他几乎被完全控制了；更可怕的是他甘之如饴。  
他开始不自觉地动腰，后背磕在什么地方，疼痛和快感并驾齐驱，他觉得累了，但更想射精，仰着头好像溺水一样大口大口吸入空气。  
昀昀……他喊。  
他射在董思成手里。

哎，黄旭熙说，你们试过吗，那种事。  
谁也不知道那天晚上是谁先勾起这话题的，但到了最后就是刘扬扬和黄旭熙在讲，董思成可能由于矜持，只在必要的时候答一两句话。  
什么事？刘扬扬说，是做爱还是……  
停停停！黄旭熙说，你不会真的有过吧？  
当然没有！所以你在问什么啊？  
我说的是撸管啦。黄旭熙说，自慰……思成呢思成试过吗？  
肖德俊几乎忘记呼吸，嘴唇上的死皮也被他撕咬得不成样子了。  
嗯。董思成说。

肖德俊睁开眼睛的时候腰酸背痛的，摸到一手粘腻。他顶着头痛下床拿抽纸，看到窗外的天刚刚破晓。上铺一阵窸窸窣窣，董思成也醒了，跟他打招呼。肖德俊三步并作两步逃回自己床铺，围上被子讪讪地搭话：你们蛮辛苦的哦。  
董思成要去排练室，过两天学校舞蹈团有比赛，他是领舞。  
还好，这几天过去就好了。董思成下床的时候没穿裤子，线条优美的腿从上铺伸下来，肖德俊下意识避开不看，又忍不住瞟。下梯子的动作也像舞蹈。  
他没穿练功服，翻出校服套上。低头拉拉链的时候他的手停了一下。  
对了，他说，你怎么知道我小名叫昀昀的？


End file.
